In recent years, from a viewpoint of saving energy and protecting environment, a lighting device (for example, LED light bulb) whose light source is a light emitting diode (hereinafter, also referred to as an “LED”) has been used in place of an incandescent lamp.
As such a lighting device, a lighting device illustrated in FIG. 1 has been known (for example, refer to PTL 1). FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a configuration of the lighting device disclosed in PTL 1. Lighting device 10 illustrated in FIG. 1 has LED 11 in the center, light emission surface 12 which emits light forward, substantially spherical-shaped cover 13 which is integrally formed from light emission surface 12, and Edison screw 14 which is connected to LED 11 and cover 13. Lighting device 10 is formed into a shape similar to the incandescent lamp as a whole.